


Stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends

by Drhair76



Series: And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin is sick, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, but dont worry he will get his chance, but he seriously needs to tell this girl to fuck off, fuck you kelsey, jonathan is kinda confused, let steve be soft!, otherwise she wouldve told this girl to fuck off, otp: monster hunting trio, thankfully nancy is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "So, can I touch your hair?"Nancy, Jonathan and Steve's eyes all widened.or, Robin is sick, there's a girl all over Steve and Nancy is not having it.





	Stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN PRY STONCY AND POSESSIVE NANCY FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS IDCCCCC
> 
> also, yes I am making another series because the other Stoncy series is going too slow, I know, I'm insane. bare with me, I stg I'm a good type of crazy. aLSO I MADE A STONCY SIDEBLOG SO YALL CAN HEAR ME RAMBLE ABOUT THE BABES! Its starharrington76 :)

When Nancy and Jonathan walked into the video store to bother Steve at work, they were pretty shocked to see another girl other than Robin standing there at the counter. She was shorter than Robin, with long blonde locks and bright blue eyes. 

She was leaning against the glass with a single palm against her cheek, all eyes just for Steve, so much so that she didn't even look up when the bell on the door rang. 

Steve did though, he smiled brightly and his eyes shone with relief and happiness. Nancy strode up to the counter, dragging a confused Jonathan behind her. 

"Nance! Jon!" He cheered. Then he turned to the girl. "These were the two that I was telling you about." 

Nancy felt Jonathan straighten, obviously expecting to be addressed but the girl didn't even turn her head. She reminded Nancy of Carol, with the way she eyed her object of obsession and the way she twisted her hair around one finger. 

Except for the fact that Carol at least _pretended_ to play nice. 

"Uh huh. So what else do you do after that?" 

Steve faltered, shooting them an apologetic look before fixing a smile back on his face and continuing to explain what sounded like his hair care routine. 

Jonathan blinked and Nancy glared at the way the girl's eyes fluttered. 

Usually Nancy considered herself a calm person. She wasn't prone to anger, especially at people she didn't personally know. But this girl was pissing Nancy off. 

"So, can I touch your hair?" 

Nancy, Jonathan and Steve's eyes all widened. 

The girl's voice was probably one of the most annoying things Nancy has ever heard in her entire existence. (Jonathan would tell her that's a slight exaggeration but right now, watching the girl try to run her hands through Steve- _her_ boyfriend's- hair, she figured it was justified.) 

She stepped close and Nancy's fingers twitched. She wanted to slap the girl's hands away. 

Steve ducked away from the girl's hands with a nervous laugh. 

"Ha, sorry." He stepped back slightly. "It takes forever to get it like this. You don't know how long I was in the bathroom for."

Funnily enough, Nancy and Jonathan knew because Steve was _their _boyfriend and they were over at his house waiting for him to get ready. This girl _wouldn't _have known because Steve wasn't _hers. _

"Oh." Nancy figured that would deter her but the girl simply smiled wider. "Well, maybe some other time." 

"Steve," Jonathan interrupted and Steve's eyes snapped to his gratefully. "Where's Robin?" 

The girl scowled and finally turned enough for Nancy to see her nametag. 

Kristy. 

Ew. 

"Robs had to call in sick, I think she has the flu." Steve sighed. He tapped absently at the counter. "And business has been so slow today. I'm glad you guys dropped by." 

Jonathan nodded and Nancy could tell he was reading in between the lines just like Nancy was. _I've been dealing with this girl for the whole day by myself and I'm so fucking glad you guys came. _

"Shit. Do you think she'll feel better by tomorrow? I have some CDs for her." Jonathan asked and even though Nancy knew for a fact that he already gave Robin the CDs three days ago, she leaned in hoping that Steve would say yes. 

Steve winced. "Ah, I don't think so. She seemed pretty bad this morning. She probably won't be back for a couple more days."

_I'm gonna have to deal with this girl for the next couple of days. _

"Yeah," Kristy cut in, a weird sharp edge to her voice. "Until then you're just going to have to deal with me." 

And, damn, she didn't know how close to the truth she was.

"Maybe I'll have my mom bring her some chicken noodle soup." Nancy offers with a strained smile, deciding to ignore Kristy for as long as she can. "I know how much you liked it." 

Steve nodded. "Oh my God Jon, you have _got _to have some of Karen's soup, it's amazing. I know you never get sick but you'll wish you were so you could have this." 

Jonathan made an playfully offended face and opened his mouth to retort but Kristy placed a hand on Steve's arm. 

"You're on a first name basis with her mom?" Her smile turned sultry. "I didn't know you were like _that_ Stevie." 

Steve blinked and pulled his arm away, obviously weirded out by the mental picture that Kristy was painting of him, but Nancy stepped close and smacked her hands down onto the counter. "He's on a first name basis with my mother because he's my _boyfriend, _Kristen." 

The girl's eyes widened and then narrowed. "My name's _Kristina_." 

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck." Nancy shot back. 

Jonathan placed a light hand on Nancy's elbow and Steve watched the two girls with nervous eyes. 

"Ha. You're dating this _bitch _Stevie? She doesn't seem like your type." 

And that was when Steve's nervous eyes and frantic fluttering movements stopped. He paused, his eyes narrowing and his voice hardening. 

"She's _not _a bitch Kristina. She's my _girlfriend."_ Steve snapped. "Also, my name is Steve, not Stevie." 

Kristy turned to Steve with a shocked frown before scoffing. "What the fuck ever. I'm calling Kevin. Have fun doing this shitty job by yourself _Steve." _She stormed away and Jonathan grinned. 

"He will!" He called after her. There was a beat of silence before the three of them collapsed into loud giggles. 

"Thank God." Steve said, whooshing out a big breath of relief. "I was worried I would've had to work with her for another three days and I was _not _looking forward to it." 

"Ugh. Was she like that all morning?" Nancy asked and Steve nodded. 

"_Yes." _He moaned. "She kept trying to touch me. It was exhausting." 

Jonathan smiled. "I don't think I've ever been more grateful that you normally work with Robin. I think I'll send her a bowl of soup as a thank you gift." 

Steve snorted. "Yeah. _Thank you for keeping the crazy Hawkins girls away from our boyfriend. _I'd love to see her face when she gets that one." 

"You know what," Nancy hummed. "I think I _will _have my mom send her some soup. She needs to get better as soon as possible." 

"That's hilarious." Steve leaned on the counter and curled one hand over Nancy's and the other over Jonathan's. Nancy watched Steve as he absently gazed at their intertwined fingers. "It's kinda weird that she didn't get the memo from the way I was talking about you guys." 

"What memo?" Jonathan asked. 

Then Steve looked up, his eyes warm and loving. "That you two were it for me." 

Jonathan flushed red and Nancy smiled so hard that it hurt. 

...

You could only imagine Robin's delighted confusion when Steve showed up on her doorstep two days later with three bowls of chicken noodle soup, a thank you card from Jonathan and Nancy and a couple fading hickeys displayed proudly on his neck. 

"Um-" 

"Nancy wouldn't let me wear Jonathan's turtleneck." 

She blinked and then sneezed. "Jeez, I get sick _once _and everything on planet Earth happens. Come inside and tell me what the hell is going on." 

Steve smiled and shuffled by her and Robin watched him with an amused look on her face. She squinted her eyes appreciatively at the marks on his neck. 

_Damn. Wheeler's badass. _

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I know that logically, if Robin wouldve called in sick then Steve wouldve just worked alone but,, ,,,,,idC. I needed to write in a flirty girl that Steve couldnt get away from and so Kristy was born. you are welcome.
> 
> (also, just saying,,,on my blog there'll be sneak peeks to fics I'm posting and playlists and headcanons,,,,,,just saYing)  
(starharrington76 :) )


End file.
